Naruko and Haku's Love
by Preci LV
Summary: Naruko manages to fix her feelings about Haku and gives in to his desires.
1. Chapter 1

_**Last time on Naruko and Haku:**_

We left our female heroine, Naruko searching for answers and questions her love and loyalty to Haku. She falls for him but eventually screws up her chances to be with him. Now she wonders...does she really love or is she too afraid...?

* * *

I put my clothes back on and cry in a corner. I must REALLY afraid to love him. I'm scared. Never had been in my LIFE! Maybe it's my fear of love. Knowing my past. My years of neglect. I sigh then decide to do the right thing. Apologize to Haku.

* * *

I walk out of my house and decide to search for Haku. My legs grew tired from walking so long, so I decide to sit on the swing. The swing I sat on when I was little. I sigh and put my head on the palms of my hands as I think. I huff as I see a figure come close to my face. I look up and it was him. I blush and hang my head down. He tilts my head up and looks at my eyes. I see that he wasn't mad at me anymore. At least that's what I thought. Or maybe he was hiding his anger. I look at his face. He cocks one of his eyebrows at me. I look away from him. He kneels and asks if I was okay. I nod a little bit.

"Haku...I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know that now. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I was just scared..."

"You? Scared? Is putting those words together even legal?"

I giggle and sigh. He hugs me. I look at him as he lets go then hug him tightly, with tears streaming down my face. He wipes my eyes and kisses my forehead. Quickly remembering something, he reaches into his pocket and hands me something. My ninja headband. I take it from his hands, silently thanking him then tried to put my headband back on, but my hands were trembling. My eyes were too blurry from the tears I was crying. Haku takes the headband away from my hands and ties it around my forehead for me. I nod and mothed thank you to him. He smiles and nods. I wonder though. I want to ask him...but my mouth felt dry suddenly. He looks at me. Asking if I was okay, he also holds my hand. I blush and said I was fine. My eyes were still blurry, so I rub them and ask him if he wanted to start over again. He smiles and says, "I was gonna ask you the same thing." I look at him and smile. He pulls me close and kisses my lips. I slowly pull away and backed up. He looks at me, hurt.

"Naruko..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No...NO! I'm a slut, Haku! I'm just gonna hurt you like last time! It's best if you'd just stay away from me..."

"I'm not gonna do that! Look, I know. You haven't had anyone to love you...or any parents. I get that. You don't have to run from me...Please...Naruko. Lemme love you. I'll take care of you. I'll give the love you've been looking for. I promise." His eyes were blurry with tears. See...? This was the thing I **didn't** want to happen! I knew he was gonna get hurt eventually. I run off, but he grabs my arm and takes me back home. Carrying me over his shoulders, I didn't even bother to fight him. He puts me on my bed as we were in my room. He put his body on top of mine and kisses me. I try to push him off, but he wouldn't let me. He holds my hands and says, "Don't fight me."

"I'm not a slut, Haku." There I go crying again! Fucking jeez! It seems like my tomboyish demeanor has melted away from my body somehow...all thanks to Haku Hyuga. He grabs a hold of my body and kisses my neck.

"I know. You're NOT a slut. You're a beautiful jinchuriki. To me, you are."

My eyes widen. I kiss him again. I put my hands inside his shirt and felt his chest. I stop suddenly. We're sixteen. I don't want to do this...but Haku's hands were inside my shirt, taking off my bra, it seems like. My shirt was still on, thankfully. He looks at my bra and grins to himself.

"What up with the grin?"

"It's just...I can't believe I got you."

"Meaning?"

"You're my love."

I blush and smile. I couldn't take it anymore. I took off his shirt and feel his body. He was enjoying it. He takes off my shirt. I quickly cover my chest, but he removes my hands.

"Don't be afraid. Okay?"

"Okay." I manage to speak. Good God.

He manages to get inside me and we made beautiful love to each other. I rub on his back while he manages to make me moan out loud. I know we shouldn't do this...but it was SO hard not to! Hey! What can I say? Ninjas fuck with whoever we fucking WANT!


	2. Chapter 2

Holding each others' hands and looking at each other, Naruko couldn't separate herself from Haku. She was in love with him. He was in love with her. Some villagers stare at them at times. Some with dirty looks. Making Naruko feeling awful about herself. Haku reassures her to not to worry about the haters. Naruko feels much better now. Thanks to Haku. Suddenly, she feels something hit her back. Naruko screams. Haku looks at her back and tells her that it's red paint. Feeling the paint and showing her the evidence, she growls as she knows that it was Kat's stupid paintball game. Looking behind her, Naruko sees Kat hiding behind a bush.

"Kat, get the hell from that stupid bush! We can see your dumb ass!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for being my beautiful ass!", says Kat ass he comes out.

"You're such a nuisance, Kat.", says Haku.

"And _you_ are an asshole!"

Haku rolls his eyes. Kat laughs and slowly stops as she sees their hands clasped together.

"I HOPE that your hands are superglued together."

Naruko and Haku look at their hands and glare at her.

"Shut your dumb ass up, Inuzuka! You're just jealous of us as we're in _love_.", says Naruko in a bragging tone of voice.

Kat lowers her eyebrows and says sarcastically, "Yeah. Sure. _I'm_ the jealous one."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're jealous."

Kat rolls her eyes and smirks at the two lovers like a criminal. She looked like one too, with her brown hair frizzled and shaved from the sides punk-rock like and having two paintings of red fangs on her cheeks, for every Inuzuka in her clan has it. She was dressed sexy-like wearing a black crop top and matching colored jean shorts with fishnet leggings and black ninja sandals. Her eyes slanted sexy-like and having black eye shadow on, she snarls at them and laughs at them while playing with her tiny hoop earrings. Naruko rolls her eyes and plays with Haku's raven blue hair. Growing bored with them, Kat decides to leave, sashaying her hips as she left. Naruko calls after Kat, calling her a "stupid prissy little bitch". Kat stops in her tracks, turns her torso half-around and sticks her tongue out while giving her the middle finger. Leaving again, Kat manages to find Shannon and tackles her playfully. Naruko and Haku look at each other and sigh jokingly and laugh. Naruko wanted to go to Ichiraku's for breakfast but Haku was too stubborn to go. Naruko drags him into Ichiraku's anyways. Giving into her begging and pleading, Haku sits with her and ate with her. After they ate, Naruko wanted tp lay pranks on the villagers. Haku shakes his head at her, telling her that it's babyish and she'll get in trouble. Naruko ignores him and buys paint and balloons. Haku sighs and comes with her, making sure she doesn't get herself into any type of trouble by the adults. Sure, Haku was a good boyfriend to Naruko but he wasn't sure he could any of Naruko reckless attitude, for it reminded him of his teammates.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of pranks and Naruko being stopped by Haku while the villagers chasing after her, she grabs a hold of his arm and runs around the whole village. Feeling that she was a bit too hyper, he urges her to slow down a bit. Without making her angry, of course. She tells him not to worry because they'll never get caught...only to get caught by their old sensei, Layla Umino. Her striking cat-green eyes were piercing at Naruko. After being sent to the Hokage's office, Layla was yelling at her while Naruko had her legs crossed while her arm were crossed to her chest and her lip stuck out like a child. Haku had his face buried in his hands as his body sunk in his chair. Tsunade looks at the two teens with threatening eyes but softens up to the knucklehead tomboy.

"I'm gonna let you two go...if...HAKU there can keep Naruko under control here. Got it?"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am. I'll be sure to help, ma'am."

"Stop intimidating my boyfriend, Grandma Tsunade!", yells Naruko as he grabs Haku's shirt collar and drags him out of the room. "C'mon, Haku. Let's egg someone's house."

"Naruko!", yells Tsunade.

"Calm down, old lady," says Naruko as she laughs, "I'm just fucking with your head."

As they both leave, Tsunade growls under her breath while Layla massages her shoulders.

"If only Shizune wasn't on vacation. She's more easygoing than the both of us.", says Layla as she swooshes her jet-black ponytail away from her shoulders. Biting the tip of her caramel finger, she eyes Tsunade and asks her why'd she let Naruko off the hook like that. Tsunade sighs and replies simply, "I guess I feel bad for the knucklehead. She never had anyone tell her what's right and wrong. I mean, YOU did so I should give you props."

"You SHOULD!", says Layla, jokingly.

Tsunade smirks and says, "Don't get carried away yourself, Layla."

"Yeah, okay, Your Majesty...", mumbles Layla jokingly.

"You're a jokester too, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Learned from the best."

"Sure.", says Tsunade jokingly. "I mean, she has Haku now to deal with her bullcrap...if only he has the backbone."

"I know. I know Haku, though. He'll never go back on his word. Even though Naruko's a tough tomboy..."

* * *

Tired from her pranking fiasco, Naruko wants to go home. Haku escorts her home. They go inside and kiss on her couch. Feeling his chest inside his blue shirt, Haku pulls her hands away. Naruko looked confused but fluttered her eyelashes sexy like.

"I see. You're punishing me for bad behavior. TWO can play at this game.", she says with a sexy smirk on her face. She kisses his lips then his neck. Haku was trying to resist his temptation for her, but it was so hard. She was all over his body. He was moaning to the sweet taste of her lips. All things were well for him until she was undoing his zipper of his pants. She was about to do the unthinkable when Haku stopped her.

"Naruko, wait!"

"What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because...we're sixteen."

"So?"

"You're not that type of girl, ya know."

"How do you know?"

"I know you're fucking with me mentally, but it's not funny."

"I'm not TRYING to be funny! I'm trying to BE sexy."

"You mean slutty."

Naruko got off of him and storm off to her bedroom. Rolling his eyes and sighs to himself, he follows her.

"Naruko-"

She slams the door in his face. He sinks to the floor.

'You're being a baby, ya know!", he yells through the door.

"You're acting the same way too."

"Not like you. I'm trying to be the **responsible one** in this relationship."

"Oh, blah, blah!"

"*Sigh*...stop it."

"Make me."

"I thought that the first few months would change you...obviously I'm wrong as usual."

The door opens with a swoosh and he falls backwards. On his back, he eyes Naruko's angry face. "Change me how, Haku Hyuga?!"

"Make you stop acting like a child."

"Shut up."

"I don't have time to deal with you."

"Nobody **does** , you dumb ass! You're an ass for going with me."

"I wasn't-"

"Leave me alone, Haku. Don't talk to me. I'm pretty much done with you."

"Wow. Just because I'm not giving you what you want. Typical."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Someone has to."

"Get out! Leave! Just fucking leave..."

"Happily."

Haku gets up from the floor and slams the front door. Naruko lays on her bed, clutching on her pillow, crying at what just happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko was feeling miserable the next day. She was feeling guilty for breaking up with Haku like that. The next morning, she made herself some cereal and was about to meet up with her other bratty friends, Savannah Nara and Casey Akimichi. Even though, Casey was a year older than them, she felt like the fun big sister to them.

"Word on the street is that you and Haku are splitsville. Is it true?", says Savannah, swishing her black ponytail. There was Miss Savannah starting her dramatic crap again and Naruko couldn't stand it. She growls and replies stiffly, "Yeah...so what...? S'not like it's any of anyone's damn business, anyways."

"Ooo, look at you, Miss Snippy! I love it!"

"Stop it, Savannah.", says Casey sharply. "Naruko, don't worry 'bout that. He's gonna come around eventually. He always does."

"Thanks, Casey. I've really needed that."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, look at you two love birds! Anyway, **Casey**! We're late fro training and you know how Izzy's stuck-up ass is always so prissy when we're late...!"

"Oh, right...Izzy. Well, good luck, babe and we'll see ya later."

"Yeah...later."

Savannah and Casey both left for practice. Naruko walked to Ichiraku's to eat her depression but stopped Haku coming out. She was about to talk to him until she also saw Kat leaving with him. She looked confused. What was Haku doing with Kat...out of all people? Naruko knew she shouldn't follow them, but she couldn't resist.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruko was tiptoeing to Haku's house. Stalker, you may call her but she wanted justice and answers. Was Kat a rebound to him? Were they actually going out? Was Haku forgotten about her...? No. She wasn't about to let those dirty thoughts go through her head. Not again. She tiptoed up the stairs. She stops midway in Haku's bedroom, where he and Kat were. They were sitting on his bed. Talking. Naruko presses her ear close to the slightly opened door, trying not to make a sound.

"Kat. I was wondering."

"About Naruko, I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"Forget about that bitch! Focus on me."

"I can't do that easily."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's a user. Unlike ME. I'll make you feel good in **all** the right spots...just tell me where." Kat was staring at him with her dark beady slanted bad girl eyes. Naruko was trying so hard not to barge in and kill Kat.

"Kat. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. It'll hurt Naruko."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I was upset."

"So what? Haku. Sweetie. I GOT you, baby. Okay?"

Kat was feeling his chest under his shirt and looking at him while she was doing it. Kissing his lips. Nuzzling his neck. Naruko couldn't help herself but to cry silently. She watched them again and Kat was kissing his whole body. Haku's shirt was off now and so was Kat's. Hard for her to stop looking, she couldn't stop. Kat was kissing him and rubbing him all over. Even kissing him from head to his midsection.

"Don't stop, Kat."

"Okay, baby."

She was wrapping her legs around his waist and was making his dreams come true. Making him moan out loud as they were making love to each other. Much to Naruko's discomfort. She gets up and leaves, not caring if she was making noise. She left. Tears in her eyes. Heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

Boom...boom...bop-bop...those were the sounds of a punching bag. Naruko managed to install a punching bag on top of her bedroom ceiling. She was punching out her frustration and was swearing up a storm! She was highly pissed off at Haku for betraying her but was more upset at Kat for taking her man away from her! The nerve of that stuck-up bitch! Casey and Savannah were inside of her room and was staring at her. Casey was impressed and secretly scared of the newly invented Naruko. Staring at how flat her stomach was through her orange sports bra and black crotch pants. Savannah was staring too, but was mocking her to get her pumped-up.

"Put your ass into it, Naruko! Show that piece of crap whose boss! Even my grandma can do better than you!"

"How are you even helping, V?"

"Well, my dear Casey, I'm helping by inspiring dear Naruko to take her frustration to Kat like a boss!"

"She doesn't NEED to show Kat up! She needs to relax and meditate. Like a boss."

"No,", says Naruko. "I like punching things better." She was punching the bag over and over again until her knuckles were white and sore. Stopping her and grabbing her arm, Casey was basically pleading with her.

"Please, Naruko. Reconsider your actions. It's just Kat being Kat. You know how she is."

"Yeah...a total prostitute!", she yells as she punched the daylights out of the bag, breaking the rope and making the sand come out a bit. Gasping, Naruko blushes and apologizes to Casey. She WAS the one who set the bag up for her after all. So many hours she put into that hard work, only to have it torn down by one punch. Casey sulks and sits on the floor. Savannah rubs her teammate's back and glares at Naruko, but secretly winks at her as Casey lowers her head, approving her anger. Naruko holds Casey's hands and apologizes again.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'll be fine."

"Sure, she will.", jokes Savannah.

"Shut it, V! I'll tell Travie."

"Travie's a dunce bucket. He's just-"

"Like you."

"Shut up, Case."

"Stop it, you two."

"Sorry, Naruko.", they both say as Naruko lays on her back on her bed. Staring at the ceiling as Casey sets up the punching bag again, she couldn't help to think of that moment again. Kat making love to her ex. Her own teammate. GROSS! Kat was such a sleaze and she knows this! Screw it. She was going to fight Kat. She was huffing from her workout and decided to put on a shirt, wipe the sweat off of her body first, then head out the door. But she wanted to take a shower.

"I'll be back, girls."

"Take your time.", says Casey.

"Lord knows how long we'll be here.", jokes Savannah, before she was nudged by Casey. An hour later, she was changed into a orange tank top and blue crotch pants and she was headed out the door again.

"Wait, Naruko. Where are you going?", asks Case.

"Where else? I'm gonna kick Kat's ass."

"WHAT?!"

"YES! Some action! Finally!", cheers V.

"Savannah, shush! Naruko! Go to your happy place."

Casey was walking near her but was scared to touch her. Naruko was boiling mad now. She didn't like people touching her at all times. Naruko was too pissed to let anyone try to calm her down. Haku was able to do it...not anymore. She was no one's play thing anymore. She was her own person now. She manages to spot Kat with Shannon playing paintball war with Haku and his cousin, Nellie. Much to her dismay, she groans as she was covered with paint. Haku was laughing at his cousin when he spots Naruko looking at them then he lowers his head. Kat looks at what he was looking at and grins like a villain.

"S'up, blondie?", she says as she gets up into Naruko's face and grins. Naruko pushes her away. She can't take it. She was ready to hurt her.

"You are a whore, ya know?"

"Yeah and?"

"AND?! You serious?! How the hell are you just gonna take my boyfriend and fuck him behind my back? How, Kat?! You are such a whore!"

"Oh, please! I'm nothing compared to YOU!"

"What's that? What was that?! I didn't hear you!"

"Naruko, chill.", says Haku as he touches her shoulder.

"Get off! I don't want to hear you!"

"Lemme-"

"No! Leave me alone! Come here, Kat! Come here so I can kick your ass!"

"Ok, let's go!"

Naruko punches Kat square in the jaw while she grabs the front of her shirt, throwing her to the ground. Kat was grabbing a handful of Naruko's hair. She bit her hand. Kat kicks her in the stomach. Pulling the girls apart, Casey and Haku were trying NOT to get hurt. Naruko pushes Casey off of her and yells at Haku. "Typical of you to help HER out instead of me."

"Not really."

"Yeah. Yeah!"

"You're a baby, you know."

"Not like you, man whore."

"Hmmph."

"You're a womanizer! Have fun with your new plaything here! C'mon girls!"

She storms off with Casey and Savannah following her. Kat laughs and says, "What's up with her, huh? Sheesh! Such a bratty bitch! Right, guys?"

"Meh. She just annoys me.", says Nellie.

"She DOES have a point.", says Shannon.

"Shay! She's. A. Bitch."

"Ok, stop.", says Haku. "She can be irritating, but-"

"Haku, do you still have feelings for her?!"

All of the girls look at him. He looks at them up and down nervously and says, "I don't know. BUT! I'm not saying that I love her...I like Kat. Umm...fuck it. I'm over her. Stop with the damn questions and let's get back to the damn game."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't talk to me."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Naruko, please."

"Casey, I'm too frustrated right now."

"Case. We shouldn't push her."

"I know, Savannah. I'm being the peace maker."

"Girls, stop. I'm fine. Haku can be an ass all he wants to. I could...fuckin'..." She had to stop. She was crying. As she tries to wipe her eyes, Savannah rubs her back and asks, "Can I kill someone? I mean, I COULD kill someone. I WILL do that."

"Savannah, shut up. Stop saying you'll kill someone all the time."

"Casey. I'm the killer and you're the Gandhi."

"Savannah. Shut. Up."

"BOTH of you shut up! I don't need anyone telling me how to fuckin' feel right now! I just to punch something...or someone!"

"Before you get us ALL arrested...think about what you're doing..."

"Casey. I'm upset...PLEASE!"

"Fine! This is why I don't help!"

Naruko sits on the edge of her bed, rocking back and forth, breathing through her nose. She couldn't take the stress she was dealing with right now. She knows that Casey and Savannah were trying their best to help out and to calm her down, but it was in her to be angry. For no reason. She couldn't help that about herself. It was how she grew up. Naruko slowly gets up and makes her way into her kitchen as she pulls out of the freezer a tub of chocolate ice cream. She offers some to her friends and they all ate. She was thinking to the day that Haku saved her from Konan's clutches. She secretly wished he hadn't. Selfish as it was, it was true. She deserved to die. She told him about her fears and look at what happened. Haku hates her guts and Naruko is left heartbroken. Shit. Casey and Savannah were preparing to leave, for they had a mission to do with their egotistic comrade, Izzy Yamanaka. As they left, Naruko was about to close the door, only to have a foot stop it. She nearly screams out then later growls as she saw who it was. Haku. Coming to beg on his knees for her forgiveness. At least **that** was she was thinking. No. It's Haku, people. You all know how stubborn he is. He goes into her house without her permission and holds on to her body. She was backing away from Haku for a minute. Scared of him. Fearing what he might do to her.

"Haku. What are you doing here?"

"I miss you."

He goes to hug her again. Eyes widen, she smells alcohol in his breath. She pushes him away and says, "Haku. You're drunk. Stay AWAY from me."

"Why, honey? I love you! Don't you care?"

"You're drunk. You're a liar."

He holds on to her again, looking into her eyes this time. His eyes were so sincere, but deep down, she knows not to trust him in a drunken state. He kisses her and says, "I really miss you. Kat was...just...I was mad, okay? Now I know that I was wrong..."

"You're **beyond** wrong."

"I know. Forgive me, Naruko..."

Naruko hesitates for a while. Should she let him back into her life...but after all...he DID choose Kat over her. That slutty sleaze. She bit her lower lip. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again. She was trying to fight that temptation again, but was finding herself enjoying the taste of his lips and remembering the good old times they had together. She was deep inside her thoughts as she was losing herself. Her dignity. Her pride and innocence. Haku pulls her body to the couch. His back on the couch and Naruko on top of him. She didn't do anything. She just...froze. She didn't know what happened. She shouldn't do this. But she couldn't help herself. She lowered herself and kisses his lips before rubbing on his body. Taking off his shirt, he kisses her again. Feeling his warm fingers underneath her shirt. She tried to hesitate but couldn't. She was kissing him again and again, from his head to his midsection. Haku moaning at the sweet sensation of her lips. Naruko gets on top of him and makes him feel like a God as she moans along with him. But, deep inside, she wanted to cry and beat out his insides out. How dare he made her this way?! He's a bum...but she couldn't help but to love him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Idiot. I'm a total idiot. What is wrong with me? Couldn't I realize that Haku was a bum and was using me?_

Those were the thoughts that were running through Naruko's mind as she was trying to go back to sleep, which was hard for her after last night.

Naruko tries to shake off the doubts in her mind. As she was about to get up in the morning to shower and change into her normal apparel of an orange t-shirt and black sweatpants, she found Haku was gone. He must of left when she was asleep.

Typical.

She was doing her routine then ate breakfast by herself. Sighing to herself, she quickly remembers she was supposed to go to practice with Sid. She quickly puts on her ninja sandals and runs out the door...bumping into Sid himself!

 _Sid. He must be running late as well._

She gets up quickly and helps out Sid. Thanking her, he runs his fingers through his shoulder-length blackish-pink hair and asks her how was she dong with the Haku ideal. She blushes then remembers what he was talking about.

"Fine. I don't need him. He was a bum."

She knew not to tell him about last night. He and Haku were good friends and Sid was her first crush. Knowing that he liked Sonya. Sonya Uchiha: the dark-haired backstabber. The girl who Naruko looked to as a sister figure. Now she's a criminal. Naruko didn't want to talk about the tragedy. The tragedy that'll occur if she didn't do something to stop it...(that's another story for another time ;).)

"He was a bum for breaking up with you, but he's a cool dude. Trust me...alright?"

"Alright...I guess."

"Here. Lemme hug you."

Si hugs her tightly for a while then lets her go. "Let's get to training before Kalista Sensei kicks our asses."

Naruko laughs out loud and says, "Yeah. Or maybe she'll be late as usual."

"Heh. Yeah."

They went to the training field, where Kalista Hatake was waiting for them, upset at them for being late.

"Oh, **we're** late?!", jokes Naruko. "Says the person whose late _everyday_!"

"Whatever, Naruko. I don't have the time for your dumb ass rants right now."

"You love me though."

"You say that to everyone?", asks Sid Haruno.

"No. Just idiots who listens to me."

Sid rolls his eyes as Sammi runs into the training field, panting and huffing due to loss of breath.

"Sorry I'm late...overslept."

"You're **always** sleeping!", jokes Naruko. "You're like Savannah!"

"Don't compare me to that jackass!"

"Stop it, you two!", says Kalista, fixing her white-haired ponytail and her bang covering her scared eye/Sharingan. "Let's get on to training."

As they trained vigorously, Team 7 were wore out and each of them collapsed on top of each other. Kalista smirks and laughs to herself. Naruko grins to herself as she thinks of a devious plan to get her sensei back.

"Don't even think about it, Uzumaki.", says Kalista Sensei. Naruko drops her jaw while her two teammates laugh at her. Sammi was like Sonya's replacement until Naruko figures out a way to get her back without any of her idiot friends butting into her plans. Not even Haku could figure out her plans.

Sammi was dressed in all black: A black crop top with a long sleeve and matching leggings with her blue ninja sandals. Looking like a sarcastic model. Naruko secretly hated her but has gotten to know the diva newbie.

"Alright. I guess that's enough practice.", says Kalista Sensei, who sounded tired as well, even though she didn't have to move an inch. "Naruko says, "Thank God!" as she grabs Sid and Sammi to go hang out at Ichiraku's. Before stumbling upon Team 8...Crap.

It was Shannon, Kat and Haku with their man-child of a sensei, Jaden Yuhi. With is long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail, he eyes Kalista and nods at her.

"Kallie. It's been long."

"Oh, stow it, Yuhi. I'm not Alexa. She puts up more of your bullcrap than anyone else."

"Were you _always_ this smart-mouthed? I remember back then-"

"That was back then. This is now. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Ow. So smart-mouthed. We used to be friends."

"We were? I didn't notice."

"Nice use of sarcasm."

"Thanks."

Jaden laughs at his old classmate as Kalista laughs as well.

"Still, I'm not Alexa."

Hey, I'm a widow, you know."

"I know. Alexa was awesome...not you, though."

"Hey..."

"Haha."

As the two adults talked, the six teenagers were doing the opposite. Silence. Sammi looks at the two teams back and forth and says, "Awkward."

"Shut it, Sammi.", says Kat.

"Yo, don't talk to me like that."

"Or else...?"

"I'll think of something."

"Don't sprain your Izzy-crazed brain."

Sammi was about to punch her, but Sid stops her. "Cool it, you two. Or else Kalista's gonna blow a fuse."

"She's always blowing a fuse."

"Sammi..."

She blows and says, "Alright. You're lucky, Kat."

"Sure, I am..."

"Don't start, Kat.", says Haku in a low voice, eyeing Naruko in secret.

 _I wonder if he remembers anything from last night..._

Naruko wanted to ask, but she remembers Sid Haruno.

 _Shit._

It was hard...

The two former lovers were looking at each other before she and Kat were snarling at each other.

Naruko shouldn't stoop down to Kat's level, but she was about to punch the daylights out of her. How dare she takes her ex and uses him like a plaything. She **was** a dog...in human form. And Shannon sticks up for her. It was pathetic. Shannon was inseparable from Kathy and it was toxic. How could Haku let Kat use her best friend like that? He was just as sick as the two of them combined.

Naruko blows through her nostrils and tries to start the conversation with a hello. Haku nods his head.

Kat wanted to be an ass and holds his hand in front of her.

Naruko blows through her nostrils again and says, "Do all you want. You're not hurting me. Not again."

"Oh, wah. I thought I was."

"Nice use of sarcasm. You really going through with this, huh. Right, Haku? We were just a distant memory to you."

"I never said that."

"You don't need to say it!"

Sid tries to hold the blondie back. "Chill, dude. Kallie is **right there**."

Looking back at the two Senseis, who were talking to each other, and back to her ex and his new slut, Naruko sighs and says, "Farewell to all of you." as she was about to leave to go to Ichiraku's. Sammi follows her along with Sid. Leaving Team 8 by themselves. Shannon wanted to come along too, but Kat stops her, saying, "What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see that they're the enemy team? We're way better than them."

"Are you sure about that?", mumbles Haku.

Glaring back at him, Kat says, "What does that supposed to mean? You're in love with her again?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Yeah, ya do."

"No, I don't.", he says as he walks off with Shannon back to their Sensei for training.

Kat wasn't about to go down **that** easily.

After Ichiraku's, Team 7 was about to hang out at Naruko's, even though her apartment was a bit too small, but they manage to make it work.

Playing her music loudly, the teammates danced while Sammi was recording them on her camcorder.

Shannon knocks on her door and asks if she could hang out with the teammates. Naruko nods her head graciously.

"Thank God. I couldn't take those two any longer. Understand my pain, you guys."

"We've understood your pain from Day One.", says Sammi before being nudged by Sid.

"Naruko. How do you feel about those two?"

Naruko looks at everyone and says, "Honestly...I don't know. He might still have feelings."

"Meaning?", asks Sammi.

Naruko decided that her friends were to know the truth. "Last night..."

After she was done with her story, Naruko sits on her couch and puts her head in her hands. Sid wanted to hit something, so he punches a wall. "That bastard! How he gonna do that to my best friend!"

"Cool it, Haruno.", says Sammi.

"Easy for you! You're not the one hurting right now...man."

"Shoot. Sorry, Naruko.", says Shannon. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

Naruko shrugs and smiles at her friends. "Let's go outside for some air."

"Yeah.", they all agree.

They all went outside, only to bump into Haku again. Great. Naruko was about to go inside again, but Sid stops her. Looking at his friend. Naruko knew that Sid wanted her to talk to him face to face. She sighs and says, "What do you want...?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right."

"I am."

"Not after last night."

"That was last night."

"You scarred me."

"I didn't mean to."

"That's all you boys say nowadays."

"I'm done with Kat. I swear."

"Heh. Don't play with me."

Kat comes near them and yells at Naruko and Shannon. Angry that her only best friend left her for Naruko.

"Save the yelling, Kat. We're all done with you.", says Shannon.

"Stow it, backstabber. I hate you, Haku...and _you_!", Kat says while pointing at Naruko.

"You've started this your own self.", Naruko said. "You can stop it by making amends."

"Ha! Like I want to make amends with you."

"Okay then."

Haku looks at the blonde knucklehead.

"Sorry, Haku. But I don't do multiple chances. C'mon, you guys."

She, Sid, Sammi and Shannon all left them with anger and hurt. Haku felt heartbroken, but he knew it was for the best.

Naruko was learning to love herself again and enjoy her new friends as they were playing paintball war with each other and having a great time.

 **The End!**


End file.
